Not So Double Date Night
by xKlaroStylesx
Summary: Klaroline and Kennett double date night, what could go wrong? Bromance Koraline :)


**This is just a cute drabble I waned to write. I've never written Kennett as a couple so bare with me.**

 **Un betad so sorry if there are any grammar errors :)**

* * *

"We're meeting at Brennan's at 8 o' clock sharp, and I do mean _sharp_ Kol." Caroline muttered through the phone, taking a seat on her living room couch.

"Now darling when have I never been on time?" Kol teased, making Caroline roll her eyes.

"Too many to count. And it's fancy which means you have to wear a suit."

He chuckled. "Calm your knickers, love. You have nothing to worry about, we'll be there and look like the best couple in the Quarter."

Caroline could hear the smile on his face. "You sound chipper and less annoying than usual. Someone's excited to see their girlfriend?"

The Original couldn't disguise the grin on his face from the mention of the Bennett witch.

It had been approximately four years since Caroline moved away from Mystic Falls to start her new life as a vampire.

Two of those years were spent going on solo vacations throughout Europe, excluding Paris and Rome. She saved those for when she would one day reunite with Klaus, which she did just a year later.

Arriving on the doorsteps of his New Orleans home, like he said she would, with luggage in hand.

Caroline was terrified of what being here meant, wondering if she was making the right decision. But the simple but passionate kiss they shared on those doorsteps reassured her she was, and this was the man she wanted eternity with.

Now, living in New Orleans permanently meant she rarely visited her old hometown of Mystic Falls. Caroline left that toxic city for a reason and with her mom gone, had no one to stay for besides her best friend Bonnie.

Bonnie was the hardest goodbye but Caroline made sure they stayed close by talking on the phone and Skype almost every day.

Caroline invited Bonnie to spend a week at her New Orleans home in attempt to convince her to move out there.

Though the girls are best friends, Bonnie is not a fan of Klaus nor of his relationship with Caroline and was hesitant living under his roof for a week. But after much convincing, she finally accepted the invitation and got more than she bargained for when seeing Kol the first night.

They had brief, not too pleasant, moments back in Mystic Falls that never got resolved until he bought her a drink one night at Rousseau's.

They talked all night, about everything.

Bonnie told him about her job and advancement in her magic but her difficulties on how to control it and he offered some advice. Given the fact that his mother was the original witch, Kol lent her a few of his Mother's grimoires which she was more than happy to accept.

Small talk and laughter led to more drinks, more drinks led to slow dancing to jazz music which led to an almost kiss that Bonnie stopped.

It wasn't that she didn't want to but given her history with Kol, she wasn't ready to go that far just with him.

As any Mikaelson, Kol was persistent on getting another chance. He asked her out for a night on the town, full of music, amazing food and trashy vampire clubs.

Bonnie couldn't deny that was the most fun she had in a long time and the night ended with the two finally sharing that awaited first kiss.

With only a few days left of her stay, Bonnie and Kol were inseparable much to Caroline's dismay of feeling like she was robbed of a best friend.

But seeing Bonnie happy and glowing was worth it, even if it was Kol of all people being the reason for it.

Eventually vacation had to come to an end but her relationship with Kol didn't. They were going to attempt a long distance relationship until Bonnie was ready to move to New Orleans for good.

That was two months ago, and their relationship was still going strong not to mention Bonnie was visiting this weekend.

"I refuse to become a lovesick fool like my brother." Kol teasingly claimed.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "God, you Mikaelson men and your egos. So when are picking her up?"

"Her flight lands at 2:30 but I'll be there by 2:00."

"Why so early?"

"So I can at least have five hours alone with her before we go to this incredibly awkward dinner you're forcing us to attend."

"It's not going to be awkward." She said, trying to sound convincing.

Kol sighed. "My brother and girlfriend, your...Nik,"

Caroline huffed.

None of the Mikaelson siblings or even a Klaus himself felt comfortable with him being known as 'the boyfriend'. It was beyond trivial and undermined who he actually was to Caroline.

"...and best friend, hate each other, you don't consider that a bit awkward love?"

Caroline nibbled on her bottom lip nervously.

She knew he was right.

"Well at least they both agreed to still come, but I'll talk to him."

He grinned. "Have fun with that, now if you'll excuse me I have some ravishing to prep for."

She scrunched her nose. "Ew, Kol! I don't want to hear about you 'ravishing' my friend."

"That's more merciful than me having to literally hear you and Nik going at it like wolves every night." He spat back, causing Caroline to blush.

The baby vampire heard a car pull up into the driveway, knowing it was Klaus.

"Klaus just got home. See you guys tonight." She quickly hung up as soon as Klaus opened the door.

"I was starting to think Marcel kidnapped you." Caroline beamed, rising off the couch to walk towards him.

"As if he'd get the chance." Klaus replied with a smirk.

"Well, one less Mikaelson in the house wouldn't necessarily the worst thing." She teased, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

Caroline moaned when Klaus deepened the kiss, parting her lips to allow entrance for his eager tongue. Her fingers lightly tugging at the hairs on the nape of his neck, making him groan.

Klaus's hands caressed down her hips, squeezing her bottom through the fabric of her dress causing a squeal to escape her lips.

"Okay, okay down wolf." She giggled in between kisses.

"You know, I do love it when you call me that." He smiled before kissing her again.

Caroline sighed into it this time. Wanting nothing more than for Klaus to take her to bed and stay tangled in the sheets for remainder of the day.

She planted a few last sweet kisses on his lips before pulling away, making him slightly pout in response.

"Don't give me that. You know we can't." She claimed with her arms still around his neck.

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "And why's that?"

She scoffed. "Um hello! Bonnie is coming into town today for the weekend. I reminded you last night, how could you forget?"

"If i recall, love you were being quite the distraction." He whispered in her ear, lightly tugging on her earlobe seductively with his teeth.

Caroline purred at the affection. "I'm serious." She moaned. "Also we dinner with her and Kol tonight..." She added slowly, knowing that was going to hit a nerve.

Klaus sighed, leaning his forehead on her shoulder before detangling himself from her fully.

She watched as he paced around, clearly not amused by the reminder.

Caroline and Kol grew to have a pretty great friendship, even if he was inappropriate 90% of the time.

When she and Klaus were on the outs, Kol would take her out drinking and allow her to vent until she was ready to confront him. They would tour hot spots in the French Quarter while Klaus was handling city business with Elijah. Kol even suggested the idea of annual "friendcations", an idea Caroline was excited for but Klaus immediately shut down.

Truthfully, it was ridiculous how jealous he was of her getting close to his siblings.

Having a good relationship with Klaus's family was important to her because, even if he hated to admit it, Klaus loves his siblings. They are the most important people in his life besides her and getting along with them was a must for her.

But Klaus didn't share that when it came to Caroline's friends, not like they had a good relationship in the first place.

Truth be told he hated the entire Mystic Falls gang, never thought they deserved Caroline's love and loyalty and she deserved better.

He didn't care to form friendships with them because he didn't care about them at all.

Caroline didn't want Klaus to feel obligated and though he hated the Mystic Falls gang, they were still her friends and hoped he'd at least bond with Bonnie for her sake. But Bonnie wasn't opening her arms to him either.

The awkward moments and death glares between the two made their rounds whenever the witch would visit and had gotten even worse since she and Kol became an item.

Another thing Klaus wasn't a fan of.

He sighed again. "Now that was something I was hoping you forgot."

Caroline bit her lip nervously. "She's my friend, Klaus."

He pinched the bridge of his nose lightly. "Yes, sweetheart I got that. And now she's also fooling around with my little brother, two for two."

She huffed. "You know it's not like that with them, they're not 'fooling around' they're in love."

Klaus smirk dropped. "Seeing each other every blue moon isn't what I would call love."

"Klaus-"

"We said we were going to be honest with each other, right? No matter what?" He asked with softened eyes.

Caroline nodded, only imagining what he was going to say.

He sighed. "The truth is, I don't want her here." He began. "I don't want her in my home, in my city, around you or Kol."

"Klaus-"

"Whenever she's here I feel like I'm suffocating in my own house. You're even different when she's around."

"That's absurd." She claimed, clearly offended.

"Is it?" He cocked a brow. "For however long she's here, you distance yourself from me and act as if we're not together unless you know she's out or we're in bed."

Caroline scoffed. "So you're mad because I won't fuck you in front of my friend?"

"I'm serious, Caroline." Klaus warned.

"And so am I!" She practically yelled. "You're talking nonsense Klaus, about me and my best friend."

"It's nonsense because you're not the one experiencing it." He corrected.

This defiently wasn't the conversation she was expecting to have when he got home.

Klaus frustratingly huffed. "I care deeply for you Caroline more than I ever have for anyone, you know that." He began.

Caroline exhaled into a soft sigh.

His vulnerable side was as rare as it was beautiful.

"I know you feel the same for me, I just wish you didn't feel you had to hide that from your so-called friends."

She stayed silent, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know it's not your intent but..."

Klaus heavily sighed walking back over to her, taking her hand in his. "When you arrived here on my doorsteps you said you were ready to be with me."

"I am." She interrupted in a soft tone.

The corner of his lips curved up. "But that requires not hiding our relationship, from anyone for any reason."

The hurt was evident on his face.

Klaus told her about his insecurities when it came to their relationship and how it relates to him growing up. He'd been thrown to the side by people who claimed to have cared about him all his life.

Subconsciously, Caroline would treat him as if they were back in Mystic Falls four years ago.

Like he meant nothing to her but the town's villain.

It wasn't her intention but almost like an automatic response whenever Bonnie would visit. She catered to her friend and neglected her boyfriend. Took the crap Bonnie would spew about Klaus and not defend him.

Caroline didn't want Klaus to think she was embarrassed of him, because she wasn't at all. She was even beginning to realize how much she was falling in love with him, she hasn't told him of course. But she felt she was juggling two worlds even though she shouldn't.

She sighed into a hug, wrapping her arms securely around him. "I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear.

Pulling away but still staying in his arms, she continued. "I didn't even realize-"

"I know."

Caroline shook her head. "No, it doesn't excuse it. No one should have to feel like they're a sham and I'm defiently not ashamed of you, Klaus. I..." She trailed off, wondering if she was ready to finally say those words to him.

The genuine concern in his eyes almost made her want to smile due to him probably thinking the worse.

Her arms were around his neck again, their love gazes held as she took a deep breath _._ "I love you. And this took a lot for me to finally say it because I've felt it for awhile but there just never seemed to be a good time to tell you and-"

"Caroline." Klaus said to pause her rambling, still in disbelief of her words.

"Right, sorry." She grinned, biting her lip nervously. "I'm just nervous because...you're the last person I'm ever going to say those words to."

Klaus was still.

Caroline's bottom lip trembled. "You are my everything, Klaus. My future and my eternity and that scares me."

He couldn't believe these words were actually coming from Caroline Forbes. The girl who swore she would never love him, never want him. How did a conversation about his distaste for Bonnie result in this?

"It's easy for me to slip into old habits when around my friends because they're everything I've known till now. When I'm with them I feel one way and with you I feel another and it's taking some time to adjust..."

Klaus nodded.

"And that's going to start, right now." Caroline claimed. "You have always made me your priority Klaus, even before we got together. I need you to know now, you're also mine." She sealed her promise with a sweet but brief kiss.

Klaus grinned stealing a few extra kisses on Caroline's neck, cheek and back to her lips.

The baby vampire smiled into it as Klaus attempted to deepen the kiss with his tongue.

Caroline allowed his tongue to briefly taste her mouth, needing to feel closer to him before leaning her forehead against his breathlessly.

"Okay, we need to stop or we'll never leave the house." She giggled with another kiss.

"Hmm, doesn't sound too bad." Klaus smirked, leaving a lingering kiss on Caroline's awaiting lips.

Groaning, Caroline reluctantly pulled away from his embrace, smiling.

"Also...I know you and Bonnie don't like each other and probably never will and that's fine but for the sake of me and Kol, can you at least try please?" She asked, sensing his body tensing again.

"Just for tonight. I'm sure the rest of her visit she'll be preoccupied with Kol anyways to even give you attention." Caroline joked attempting to lighten the mood but Klaus still seemed hesitant.

Cradling his face in her small hands, she brought his face down for a passionate kiss.

Her fingertips grazed his stubble cheeks lovingly that calmed Klaus's nerves.

"I meant what I said. All of it." She softly reassured him with a last peck to lips.

Klaus sighed. "I know."

He dragged one of her hands off his face, planting a kiss to her palm. "The things I do for you, Caroline Forbes."

The bubbly blonde smiled wide. "You don't have to say it back, you know? I kinda just dropped that bomb on you with no warning and I already know you love me, well I think I do because that time when I mentioned it and you didn't deny it..."

Klaus lightly chuckled. "Sweetheart, have I ever told you how genuinely charming I find your constant rambles?" He asked.

Caroline shyly grinned before Klaus pulled her in for another kiss that she enthusiastically reciprocated.

His lips smooth and soft against her's, making Caroline's head spin.

The concept of love was meaningless and non existent to Klaus for 1,000 years, until he found it with Caroline. Though he's never formally said those exact three words, he has shown in more than one way how much he loves her. And being cordial with Bonnie for a night was another step in proving that to her.

* * *

"Well it's about time you showed." Caroline said, swatting Kol on the chest as he and Bonnie walked into the restaurant. "Do you not know what 8 o' clock _sharp_ means?!"

"Hey, I'm innocent this time." Kol claimed.

Caroline rolled her eyes before pushing past him to give Bonnie a bear hug.

"I missed you Bon." She said softly.

"I missed you too, Care." Bonnie replied back with a smile before pulling away from the embrace. "You look great." She complimented, observing the simple little black dress Caroline wore.

"Thanks, so do you!" Caroline said back, the royal blue gown nicely fitted with her skin tone.

"That's why we were late. I was having difficulties on what dress to wear since Kol gave me an entire mall worth of choices."

"What can I say, I love to spoil my girl." Kol beamed, kissing Bonnie on the temple.

Caroline grinned. "You guys are disgustingly cute."

"Speaking of disgusting, where is my dear brother?" Kol asked, earning a nudge in the gut from Caroline.

"Now, Kol why don't you tell me how you really feel." Klaus said as he walked up to the group.

"Simmer down, half breed. It's all jokes, you know how much I enjoy pushing your buttons." Kol claimed with a wide grin, making Bonnie laugh.

Klaus sarcastically grinned back. "Well I suggest you find a new hobby. Nice to see you again, little witch."

Bonnie scoffed. "Don't call me that."

Caroline pressed her lips together. "How about we go to our table now?" She suggested, desperate to cut the tension already brewing in the room.

Kol and Bonnie locked arms as they walked to their seats as Caroline put a comforting hand on Klaus's forearm.

Klaus wrapped an arm around her waist. "She's not making it easy." He murmured in her hair.

"I know. You're both too stubborn for your own good." Caroline playfully claimed.

He grinned back, kissing her cheek and earning a smile. "Let's just attempt getting this dinner over with shall we?"

* * *

Caroline and Kol exchanged glares as they all sat at the table in awkward silence.

Klaus and Bonnie glanced over their menus in attempt to avoid speaking and looking at each other.

The blonde vampire softly sighed. "So Bonnie, have you decided what you want to order?"

The witch shook her head, still looking down at her menu. "It's all a tad overwhelming, Care. What do you recommend?"

"Actually, this is one of the only places Klaus hasn't taken me yet that's why I chose to eat here." Caroline claimed, sensing Bonnie stiffin at the mention of the hybrid.

"He's been here more than me so I'm sure he has suggestions."

Bonnie hummed. "I think I'll manage."

Klaus clenched his jaw at Bonnie's not so subtle jab.

Caroline rested her hand on his knee.

A soft chuckle escaped Klaus's rosy lips. "We do seem to have fairly different taste. You wouldn't have liked my recommendations anyways."

"No arguments here."

Kol cleared his throat. "Well I'm parched. Caroline." He said across the table. "Join me at the bar?"

Caroline gulped. "Sure." She replied.

Bonnie furrowed her eyebrows, eyeing the two curiously.

"We'll be right back." Kol promised, leaving a quick peck on her lips before locking arms with Caroline who was hesitant leaving Klaus and Bonnie alone.

When they were finally out of sight, Klaus turned to Bonnie.

He smugly grinned while she sat back in her seat with arms crossed. If looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"Fair warning, I can give you about ten aneurysms at once before you can even think about touching me." She pointed out which only amused the hybrid.

He grinned. "Consider it noted."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her water.

"So, _witch_..." Klaus began. He knew how much she hated when he called her that. "How long do you plan on staying?"

Bonnie scoffed. "Look, we don't have to talk until they come back you know?"

The hybrid pressed his lips together, nodding. "You're right and any other time I would completely ignore your existence as usual."

She rolled her eyes.

"But...I made a promise. I am a man of my word after all."

Klaus harshly sighed. "May I be frank with you?"

"Are you ever anything else?" Bonnie sassed, making Klaus laugh.

"I don't like you." He began. "I don't like you at all actually, I don't want you in my city or around Caroline. I honestly don't care for you with every ounce of my being and if it were up to me you'd be dead."

She scoffed. "The feeling is mutual." Bonnie grinned, leaning forward on the table. "Since we're all being honest here, can I be honest with you?"

Klaus nodded.

"I don't like you, in fact deep down I hate you."

The hybrid remained unmoved.

"You're a terrible person. You've killed people I care about, that Caroline cared about. You terrorized us for years and never even apologized for it. I will never approve of you being with Caroline and I'll never understand how she can even tolerate you after everything."

"Are you done?" Klaus asked nonchalantly which only made Bonnie angrier. "And just for the record, love you're in cahoots with my brother who did just about the same things as I in a more sadistic manner yet here you are."

She attempted to speak but Klaus cut her off, leaning forward folding his hands together in front of him.

"Now, we can sit here and go back and forth about why we hate each other. We can spend the rest of the night with you telling me what a horrible person I am and that I don't deserve Caroline. But that will get us nowhere and will just end with you being a hypocrite."

"Kol did apologize to me." She clarified.

"As I made my amends with Caroline." Klaus said back.

They were both so invested in their conversation they hadn't even realized how long Caroline and Kol were taking at the bar.

"I don't hide who I am from her, never have. She knows who I am, what I've done and she has forgiven me. I don't need your approval on me or my relationship but...Caroline does." He sighed.

Bonnie was intrigued.

"No matter how much I wish otherwise, she cares about you and values your opinions, even the ones you have about me."

She pressed her lips into a straight line.

He clenched his jaw inhaling deeply. "I may not care for you but, I _do_ care about _her."_

Bonnie sat up in her seat as he continued.

"Caroline is the most important person in my life and I care for her more than you'd understand. There's very little I wouldn't do for her and I promised that I would try with you and I'm willing to be cordial." He gritted his teeth on the last word.

"That's why I'm asking, for Caroline's sake, for you to put your personal feelings towards me to the side for the remainder of your stay and I'll do the same."

"So you want me to lie?" Bonnie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Klaus softly chuckled, resisting the urge to reach across the table and snap her neck in two.

"No. I'm simply asking you to be a good friend. Hate me all you want but don't make Caroline feel she has to choose between us. No one would win that, especially her." He explained.

Bonnie could tell how serious Klaus was in this moment.

His pleading eyes piercing into hers like ice picks.

As much as she hated to admit it, Bonnie couldn't deny how happy Caroline has seemed lately. She loved seeing her bright and lively since it was rare when she still lived in Mystic Falls.

New Orleans was a good change for her and maybe, even Klaus was a good change for her as well.

The witch sighed. "You know this is the nicest you've been to me, ever."

He smirked. "Don't get use to it, little witch."

A grin appeared on her face, so small if you weren't paying attention you'd miss it.

"I care about Kol." Bonnie claimed.

Klaus nodded. "You have certainly made him a less annoying pain in the arse."

"I also care about Caroline." She added.

"Never suspected otherwise."

"You've never talked about her like that, especially with me." She commented.

"I needed you to understand, don't get use to that either." Klaus concluded softly.

The corner of her lip curved up. "This doesn't mean I hate you any less."

Klaus simply smirked again. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Don't make me regret this, Klaus. Caroline is my best friend, break her heart and I will go out of my way to end you." Bonnie sternly stated.

Klaus discreetly licked his bottom lip. "Fair enough, as long as you're aware that threat works both ways."

Pressing her lips together tightly, she slowly nodded.

The hybrid reached his hand out to the witch across the table for a formal handshake as if they were closing a business deal.

"You two looked rather chatty." Kol teased as he and Caroline made their way back to the dinner table.

Klaus shrugged. "Nothing major."

"Yeah, Nothing major." Bonnie agreed with a small grin that Klaus reciprocated.

Kol raised a brow at the exchange. "I'm not exactly sure what kind of conversation you two had but I hope the flirty eyes don't become a habit." He said, throwing his arm around Bonnie's shoulder.

Klaus heavily sighed.

"What do you say, brother. A good old battle for a beautiful witch's heart?" Kol joked making Caroline laugh.

"I'm not a prize to be won." Bonnie claimed, turning in her chair to face him. "Besides, you already have my heart."

Kol grinned before dipping his head down to plant a brief kiss on her lips.

"Enough." Klaus muttered which only fueled the other couples' public display of affection.

Caroline tapped on Klaus's knee under the table, motioning for him to follow her towards the back of the restaurant.

"Looks like we're being dumped, Bon." Kol teased as his brother and Caroline walked away from the table.

Bonnie simply smiled, holding his hand under the table.

Kol glanced down at their joint hands before looking back up into Bonnie's shining eyes.

He brought her hand to his lips, planting one kiss before caressing her knuckles with his thumb, making her wildly blush. "I know better than anyone how unlikable my brother can be, and a major pain in the arse."

"Seems to run in the family." Bonnie smiled, and Kol couldn't hide his either.

He nervously cleared his throat. "You're one hell of a woman, Bonnie Bennett and not just because you have decided to tolerate my brother but because you just, are."

Bonnie pressed her lips together.

"I'm crazy about you, darling."

"You know I hate when you call me that."

He widely grinned. "Doesn't change the facts and when you're ready, and done with that ghastly Mystic Falls, we're moving to London."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Whoa, London?"

Kol turned his body more towards hers'. "What, you think Nik is the only one who can declare epic promises? Besides, London is much more my kind of city. You'll love Trafalgar Square during the holidays."

Bonnie sniffled, her lips in a straight line. "Kol..."

"I don't need an answer now. Just, whenever you decide." He brushed a curl of hair behind her ear.

Bonnie felt overwhelmed, consumed with warmth and her stomach doing constant backflips.

She bit her trembling lip. "Can you believe there was a time when we literally tried killing each other?"

Kol inhaled.

"And now I'm agreeing to go to London with you?" Bonnie choked, feeling the lump in her throat.

He exhaled, eyes shot up at her answer.

"My grams is probably rolling in her grave right now." Bonnie sighed, making them both laugh. "So, London?"

Kol grinned. "London." He answered, brushing his lips against hers before kissing them softly.

* * *

"Hey." Caroline whispered leaning closer into him.

Klaus grinned. "So how much of that did you hear?"

Caroline shrugged. "Somewhere around when you said 'I'm the most important person in your life.' She answered with a smile.

She could've sworn she saw Klaus blushing.

"Thank you, for Bonnie. I know that wasn't easy and I'm asking a lot of you..."

He shook his head. "Caroline, you're not. I _would_ do anything for you, you know that and...maybe, just maybe, the witch isn't the worse company in the world." He claimed. "And if you can befriend Kol, she can't be that bad."

The blonde nibbled on her bottom lip as she giggled under her breath.

She grabbed his hand, interlocking their fingers together before lightly pressing her lips against his.

Klaus melted into it, slightly frowning when she pulled away too soon and rested her forehead against his.

She heavily sighed meeting his gaze. "I love you." She nervously declared, still not sure how Klaus felt about it.

Caroline gulped, feeling uneasy at his silence. "I completely just dropped that bomb on you again, didn't I? I'm sorry, I shouldn't keep saying it. You probably don't even feel the same and that's fine. Really, Klaus I don't want you to feel obligated and I know this is all pretty new for you too-"

"Love, you're rambling again." Klaus softly stated with a teasing grin.

A breathless laugh escaped her lips. "You know me, one big neurotic mess."

"You forgot to mention beautiful." He added.

Caroline playfully scoffed.

Klaus cuffed the side of her face, simply kissing her again, causing a smile to appear on the blonde's lips as the kiss slightly deepened, forgetting they were still in public.

He felt the warmth growing in his stomach, feeling like he'd ever get use to Caroline Forbes saying she loves him everyday for the rest of his life.

"You are _it_ for me, Caroline." He whispered against her lips. "There's a million different ways I say that I love you, a million different ways I show you."

Caroline swallowed as one joyful tear slid down her cheek that Klaus caught with the pad of his thumb.

"I shouldn't even be crying right now."

Klaus huffed. "Caroline, stop apologizing for how you feel. If you want to cry, cry. If you want to say you love me then say it. You never have to hide yourself from me."

That only made Caroline want to cry more.

Out of all her boyfriends, Klaus was the one she was most cautious of but out of all her relationships, the one with Klaus was the one she was most happy with.

He made her feel confident, beautiful and wanted. He brought out all her good qualities and didn't shame her for the bads. He was aware of her insecurities, acknowledged them and eased them. He told her he loved her with the simplest affections.

Caroline squeezed his hand, planting a brief kiss on lips.

"We should probably head back to the table." Caroline suggested, them both looking at Bonnie and Kol completely wrapped in each other.

Klaus chuckled in her hair. "I don't think we're very missed, love." He claimed kissing her cheek softly.

Caroline grinned before nibbling on her bottom lip suggestively.

Klaus was at first confused until she took his hand in hers, leading them towards the women's bathroom.

* * *

 **They're all a bunch of horn dogs and I love it.**

 **Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
